Jasmine (Once Upon a Time)
Jasmine is a character on the ABC drama Once Upon a Time. She appears in the fairy tale drama series' sixth season along with Aladdin and Jafar. She is played by Karen David and made her first appearance in the fourth episode of the sixth season. History After her kingdom is taken over by her father's new adviser, Jafar, a sorcerer who delivers brutal justice and has taken control of her father, Jasmine learns of Aladdin, also known as the 'diamond in the rough' - capable of defeating Jafar. After catching him stealing goods, she hires him into helping her defeat Jafar by threatening to have him arrested if he chooses otherwise. She leads him to a desert where the Cave of Wonders is located so they can find a jewel which she claims is capable of helping them triumph against Jafar. They converse while venturing through the landscape and she berates Aladdin for his obsession of gold. He in return, scolds her for only helping the city when she was put into danger herself, though she argues that she is at least trying now. The two reach the cave, only to find it is locked, but Aladdin is able to open them, having remembered a story from Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves. The two walk in and Jasmine finds a diamond balanced on top of a sword. She attempts to pick it up, but Aladdin warns her that it may be booby-trapped and tries to remove it himself carefully. He is unable to do so however and triggers a trap, causing the pair to panic as the cave begins to shake. Jasmine is shielded by Aladdin who blasts a column which is about to fall on them, with his newly found magic. She reveals that to him that the jewel wasn't the diamond in the rough, but it is Aladdin himself, and he will be able to defeat Jafar. She gifts him with a golden scarab, to remind him of the belief she has in him before departing. Returning to the palace, she finds her father hypnotised in a child-like state. She is met by Jafar who traps her within a giant hourglass and she is almost killed until Aladdin arrives, freeing, her and the Sultan from Jafar's control. The two later talk while in the market and Aladdin offer her to journey with him so they can fight Jafar together and see the world, though she decides against it, choosing to help her kingdom first, and the two part ways. Through unknown means, Jasmine eventually ends up in the Land of Untold Stories. When Mr. Hyde takes over Storybrooke he sends a dirigible from his land to Storybrooke, with inhabitants inside, including Jasmine. Deciding to find a job, Jasmine ends up takes a place in Storybrooke Elementary School, becoming the new teaching aide for Snow White. She runs into her while searching for the classroom, and the she introduces herself as Shirin, careful to keep her identity a secret. When Snow finds that her class' exam grades are lower than expected, Jasmine advises changing her teaching methods, as she is no longer the same person who taught them, having been cursed. She explains her point through telling Snow a story of her history, about a princess who never embraced the hero she could become - though is still careful to make sure that she keeps her doesn't expose herse;f, not revealing she is the Princess of Agrabah. That evening, as the day is over Snow gives Jasmine an apple and asks whether the Princess in her land had fixed things, to which Jasmine replies she didn't. After leaving, she meets with the Oracle who is aware of her identity, and the two vow to find Aladdin together. While in the forest Jasmine encounters the Oracle who has been poisoned. She is spotted by Emma and flees, though is quickly caught and arrested. While under interrogation, she chooses to conceal her identity in fear of Hyde learning, but Emma reveals that he has been killed, prompting Jasmine to divulge who she is and her quest to find Aladdin. She is taken to the Blanchard Loft, where Emma's friends and family try without success to locate Aladdin. While there, she learns that Emma's fate as the Savior and the fate of all Saviors is death, leading her to believe that Aladdin is dead. Despairing at the fact that she brought Aladdin to this fate, she is comforted by Henry, who reveals he also did the same with his mother. Regina creates a potion capable of locating him and they are brought to a crypt. They find a skeleton which Jasmine identifes as Aladdin after seeing it with the golden scarab she gifted him, and leaves in despair. Later while outside, she is met by Aladdin who reveals himself to be alive, and the two embrace in a hug. She tells him of Agrabah's state and how they need a Savior, leading him to confesses he no longer is one. While in Granny's Diner, Jasmine tries to get Aladdin to help save Agrabah, though he unwilling to listen, now that he is no longer the Savior. However, after talking with Emma, he reconsiders and offers his help to Jasmine, who reveals that they are unable to return as Agrabah disappeared. The two are later approached by Bele and Zelena, who try to recruit Aladdin into stealing a wand from Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Insistent on finding Agrabah, she tells him to not to involve himself, though Zelena is quick to point out to Jasmine that Aladdin brought Golden Shears to Storybrooke, leading to the Dark One obtaining them and refers to Aladdin as her boyfriend, much to the pairs embarrassment. Later that night, Aladdin informs Jasmine that he was able to obtain the Genie's Lamp while breaking into the pawnshop, though he notifies her the Genie himself isn't inside, having been freed, but is still hopeful that whatever is inside will be enough to help them. During a discussion on the class' improved grades, Snow notices Jasmine's distressed behaviour. She confesses to Snow that she has found a Genie Lamp, but is uncertain on what the price will cost to find Agrabah. Snow in turn encourages her to be the hero she was meant to be. Later in the Blanchard Loft, Jasmine rubs the Lamp, only to find a pair of cuffs release themselves rather than the Genie (who was freed). Aladdin decides to become the new Genie of the Lamp, and despite Jasmine's protests, she watches as he places the cuffs on his wrists, and turns himself into the new Genie. At night while in Granny's Diner, the Evil Queen takes Jasimine hostage and takes control of the lamp from her. Her plea for help attracts Emma, David and Hook. Tied up and bound in a chair, Jasmine looks on helplessly as the Queen threatens Emma, and when she attempts to attack, the Queen magically chokes Jasmine, causing Emma to yield. After the Queen uses Aladdin to grant Emma's wish of having never been the Savior, Jasmine stops the arguing between David and Hook. Regina decides to face the Queen with a plan to get Emma back, but David grows impatient waiting and asks Jasmine and Hook to meet him at the sheriff's station in an hour to work out a way to retrieve the lamp. When David doesn't show up, they rush to the mayor's office with Henry. Jasmine goes to Aladdin and grabs the lamp, while Hook forces the Queen to stop strangulating David. Following the Queen's departure, Jasmine and Aladdin regroup with the heroes at the loft. Jasmine advises that David can use a wish to break his and Snow's sleeping curse, but David declines out of fear of the wish backfiring as his first one did and offers the lamp to her instead. Jasmine sympathizes with his worries, and understands the risks if she uses a wish, however, she is determined to find Agrabah no matter what the cost is. As the lamp's new owner, she uses her first wish to take her and Aladdin to Agrabah. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Monarchs Category:Hope Bringer Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Heroes Of Folklore